The Witch's Daughter
by BlueFang912
Summary: -Set in Minecraft PC- No one ever thinks about how the witches feel. It's all "Oh man, better destroy THIS witch house!" and a witch life is ruined. But, do people know what a witch life is like? Do they really? Do they know about the witches daughter, who set out to find a life where witches and miners are treated equal? Well, if they don't, they should read this to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Tia walked up to the small bed in the cottage and lay down.

"Mom, I mined a diamond today. I placed it in my valuables chest." Tia pointed to a small wooden chest in the corner.

"Great, sweetie." Tia's mom whispered absentmindedly, as she focused on the potion she was making. The door burst open.

"Miss. Witch?" A small mailman shouted. "I have mail for you from Miss. Cally!" The mailman dropped the letter on the table, and rushed out.

"Mom, you aren't the only witch around, aren't you?" Tia whispered.

"Yes dear. But now, Miss. Cally said that she saw a miner building a house nearby, and he is destroying her sugar cane. I have to drive him out."

The mother picked up her green potion sack and left the girl in the one room cottage.

Tia picked up a small scroll on the table and read it aloud.

"It is custom that a child born in this world, known as Minecraft, is born a miner or a Witch." Tia set the scroll back down. This was still odd to her, as a twelve year-old miner, witchcraft was a weird concept. She was born thinking her mom was really smart, but know she knew for certain that she was a witch and she would be an outcast. Tia now realized she was to.

She grabbed her items, and ran out the door. She was going to find her supper. She heard a cow, and searched for a dash of brown. She saw Mr. Enderman on the way.

"Hi Mr. Enderman! Nice evening!" Tia called.

"Well hello, Miss Tia! Yes indeed!" and he carried on with his duties.

Tia finally found the cow and took out her bow. With a shot to the head, the cow mooed a low sound, and fell. She grabbed the food and ran to the cottage and began to cook the meat. She took a bite, and the flavor burst in her mouth.

Her mom opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm glad you realize that your our way of getting food." The witch sat down and took a bite.

"I've decided to teach you the basics of driving common miners away."

**More to come! Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"But mom, I'm a miner!" Tia exclaimed.

"Fine, but when you turn 15, I'm going to teach you." The witch turned. "I have to go search for a bone of a skeleton, I'll be back soon. Go to bed. I hope to find you asleep when I get back."

* * *

Tia rose early and set out to find breakfast. She spotted her one friend.

"Hi Eliza. Have you see the new village? The Diamonds (**their form of government)** will not be pleased. The villagers are farmers!"

"But they MINE, they mine melons. Then they stuff their rich faces, happy they have a full plate..." Eliza whispered. She only ever spoke in whispers.

"Eliza, what happened?" Tia knew something was wrong.

"Turn around.." Eliza whispered.

Tia turned the slightest bit. It was...the Goldens. The bullies, that the Diamonds allowed to roam free. In Tia's magical corner of her mind, they were imprisoned in Herobrine's Jailhouse, the place where the real Herobrine was imprisoned.

"Well well well, little Miss Witchy Witch. The magical pixie girl." One of the smaller Goldens shouted over the heads of the others.

Tia exhaled, and prepared for what was to come.

"Eliza, move your miners BUTT." Tia whispered. Eliza turned and ran for her life.

Tia turned more to face the Goldens. She looked each in the eye.

_This is it, mom told you to do this..._Tia hand shook as she reached for her sack.

A Goldens hand reached out and slapped her. She collapsed in pain. The hand was strong...oddly strong...

"You don't know how much I hate Witches. You deserve this." The head Golden said.

Tia flicked her hand in her bag and grabbed a potion, and chucked I at the Goldens face. She ran after Eliza, not waiting to see the Golden collapse with shock. When she got close enough, she used the ONE wand her mother gave to her, an opening wand. To open things, such as doors, and jumped through the door. She jumped onto the bed, and started to cry. Yes, cry. Witches inherited a sense that when pain struck their body, the witch had to cry. Witches were abused anyway, so it made it easier to realise pain.

As Tia lay on the bed she could only think of one thing.

_Goldens must be destroyed. No, the Diamonds, and the boundary that tears us all apart._

**How was it? Did you like it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! I hope you like this one!**

Tia scrambled to get out of the mine. Gravel sprayed out from behind her. A zombie, apperently not yet trained, chased after her full speed. Tia reached the gate just in time, and slammed it shut. The zombie began to burn in the sunlight, so Tia pulled a lever that dropped a cage with a closed top over the zombie. It stopped burning. Tia ran back in the mine, sliding in between the cage and the wall. She slipped in, and searched for Mr. Mcrock.

"Mr. Mcrock! I found your daughter. Her name is Li, right? I think she needs training." Tia said. Echoes shook the walls.

"Hello, Tia. I am sorry that Li attacked you. Her training isn't going so well." Mr. Mcrocks voice was loud.

Tia flicked her hand into her sack and grabbed a package.

"Mr. Mcrock, here is your potion delivery. My mom said it would help with.. Li's training." Tia whispered the last words.

"Thank you Tia. Now, run along. It's almost night. And we all know that when zombies spawn at night they aren't trained, and its up to the trained zombies to take care of them. I'll handle Li."

* * *

"Tia, remember! Chores! We have to get to your job soon, so hurry!" Tia's mother scolded. Tia grabbed a basket of laundry, and hurried out the door.

"I'll be right back mom!" Tia rushed to the river, and started to scrub the clothes in the water. Tia had confirmed that after her laundry, she would fake her death, and set out to find the Diamond Castle, where The Diamonds ruled. From there, it would be "Winging it" as the Miners said. It was funny to Tia, because Miners that came to Minecraft didn't fly. But Witches, if born with pure Witch blood, could. Tia was not of full witch blood, so it was impossible for her to fly.

Tia then realized her problem with leaving.

Her boyfriend. Jai. _Wouldn't he want to come along?_ Tia dropped the clothes into the water and ran to Jai's house.

"Jai! Open up! It's important!" Tia shouted knocking like her life ended today.

"Hey Tia, come on in!" Jai said, a big smile on his face.

**Ok, so right now you might be like, 'Wha-?' But I have decided to change Tia's age from 12 to 15. Just to make it easier.**

* * *

****Jai's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Leaving for the Diamond Castle? Tia!"

"I didn't know how you'd take it.." Tia whispered.

"So when do we leave?" Jai asked.

"We?"

"Yeah, if your leaving I am to. I'm NOT going to let you leave me." Jai winked.

**How was it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Its BlueFang! By the way, Jai's name is said 'Jay'. I just like it spelled Jai.**

"Hey mom, just dropping in. I running errands for Mr..um..Mcrock!" Tia lied.

"Ok, honey. What did he want you to do?"

"...STUFF..." Tia replied.

"I don't understand you Miners, I should have never married a Miner, I didn't know it would poison my pure blood." The mother whispered.

"MOM! I can't believe you would say that! I am a Miner and you can't change that! I wish you weren't my mom, if we're getting all personal! Why are you a witch?!" Tia stormed out of the cottage.

Tia smiled."I'm going to tear that wall down." she whispered.

* * *

Tia and Jai had traveled through the night to arrive at the Diamonds Castle. They had constructed a plan.

"You know what to do, Jai. Don't forget." Tia whispered.

"Ok, Tia. Be safe."

* * *

"Diamonds, I have a challenge. I say that if you lose this battle, the boundry that separates us all will be torn down. What do you say? You don't have the guts to do anything, because you are so rich that 'nothing' can stop you." Jai was standing in the courtroom in front of all 13 Diamonds.

"Ok, Wai, I promise. The walls will be gone. Now, whats the proposition?" The head Diamond asked.

"First, it's JAI, and I think a battle is in our future. One person, whoever you chose, to fight ME."

* * *

Tia looked through the window. _Good, Jai has his part almost complete. _She mined a small hole in the wall next to the window, and placed a small chunk of TNT in the crack. She smiled, thinking on how when she got home her life would be different.

She pushed the window open, and slid through. The courtroom was empty, and quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

She cut another hole in the wall and did the same as before. She repeated this around the castle 27 more times, and sat outside a window. She had to light one TNT and all the castles would blow. She held the flint and steel, waiting until Jai was in the safe zone and the battle started.

She was shaking as she watched the game in the small arena start.

Jai stood holding his choice of weapon, a Diamond sword, and waited for the opponent come through the other side. Tia could hear the opponent stumbling through the tunnel.

The enemy came into view.

A Nether Dragon.

Tia saw the pure shock in Jai's face.

"JAI! NO!" Tia was screaming her head off. Tia could swear she saw Jai mouth _I love you_ to her as the dragon took in a breath and blasted fire.

"JAI!" Tia screamed, reaching out her hands as if she could hold his hand one more time. She dropped the flint and steel, and it fell to the ground, landing on a chip of TNT.

* * *

Tia awoke with a face looming over her. She didn't remember anything.

"W-Who are you?" Tia asked.

"Your new mother. I'm Ave. What's your name?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, I'll call you Heather. Do you know that boy over there?" Ave pointed to a boysitting in the broken pieces of Diamond.

"No." Heather replied.

"Well go talk to him, he might want comforting. He got adopted by a zombie named Mr. Zol Mcrock. Do you by any chance now where you used to live?" Ave asked.

"Umm...all I know is that i lived by a witch." Heather answered.

"Good, good! That's by where we live!But the witch has moved, she said she lost everyone she loved. Now, go comfort that boy."

Heather walked up to the boy.

"Hi, I'm.. Heather. What's your name?" Heather asked

"I'm not sure, that zombie over there called me Jay."

" I think I used to know a Jay. But I think..he.. he..."

"What?" Jay asked.

"I don't know." Heather replied.

"Well, go see someone about that arm."

Heather loked at her arm. It was bloody and cut. It didn't hurt, which was odd.

"Well, ok. Bye." She waved to Jay with her good arm.

"Bye." Jay said.

"Bye." Heather repeated. She smiled when she turned away.

_He's kinda cute..._


	5. Chapter 5

Heather had almost the opposite life she had before. She still did chores, and one time fell into the river, and another time a skeleton shot and arrow at her face, and she now has a lightning shaped scar on her cheek. She started to look really beat up. But one girl named Eliza told her that before "it" happened, and she stuck with her no matter what.

Heather didn't know what "it" was.

"Do you know who the Goldens are?" Eliza asked her one day.

"Um, a...band of bullies." Heather answered.

"Yes, and the have been sent to Herobrine's Jailhouse."

"Who is Herobrine?" Heather asked

"Your...dad." Eliza choked out the words.

Heather and Jay's memory gradually came back. Jay resumed his place as a Miner. But Heather knew exactly what she wanted to be.

A witch.

She learned from Ave, who learned from Heather' s mom.

"Heather, do you want to have your name changed to Tia?"

"No. Tia was the name my father gave me, and he is a murderer. I don't want any memory of him."

* * *

"Heather, you know that I used to be your girlfriend, right?" Jay asked.

"Yes. And I thought you died when that Nether Dragon tried to kill you. Are you asking if..."

"Yes. Will you?" Jay asked.

"Yes!" And Heather hugged Jay, and Jay hugged back.

* * *

By now Heather was 17, because her memory didn't fully come back for a very long time. It was almost her birthday.

"Mom, I want a Cat for my birthday. And I want...honestly I wish I was married to Jay."

"Married? Have you talked to him about this?" Ave asked.

"Well, no..."

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get in honey." Ave said to Heather.

It was Jay.

* * *

Heather and Jay had been married for only a few days before they built their house.

"It's perfect." Heather whispered, looking at the house from afar. "Jay, I have to tell you, I'm training to be a witch."

* * *

Heather was only a few days pregnant when she realized the most important thing in a long time.

"Jay, in Minecraft don't girls give birth fast?"

"Oh my Herobrine."

"Heather glared at Jay.

"Sorry, wrong choice of words."

Then Heather had a major contraction.

* * *

Heather had given birth moments ago.

"She's beautiful." Heather whispered.

"Yes. What will you name him?"

Heather looked at the wall.

"Wane."

Heather could swear the baby smiled at her.

**So, my first story to ever conclude. Look for my next book, "The Miner's Son" which will come out soon! How did you like this? Hope you liked it!**


End file.
